Our Blood
by Gwaine
Summary: After getting detention together, Lily Evans and Sirius Black talk about discrimination and how there isn't as much difference between pureblood and mudblood as they'd like to think. No pairings yet.


This really is NOT a SBxLE I can understand if some of you want to take it that way though. I'm pretty sure I'll add another chapter though and James will go out with Lily. It's more like an analyzation of how Lily and Sirius could have become friends. I assume that eventually they would've had to. I like it. It also includes teen angst on how cruel teens can be, how bad and utterly stupid discrimination is. And many other things that I haven't thought of yet. Have fun.

Warnings: TWT, slight OOC, first Harry Potter fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all attributes belong to the author JK Rowling and co.

Claimer: this idea came from the mind of Gwaine

* * *

"Filthy dirty mudblood, go read books in your muggle libraries." 

Lily concentrated on the page before her trying not to let the words swim out of focus as her eyes filled with angry tears. Why was it that no where in Hogwarts was safe from the Slytherins and those insulting purebloods?

Katie Zibell A Slytherin fourth year with a hissing laugh like a snake shoved Lily harshly.

"Go on Evans run away crying. Go back to your filthly muggle parents."

Lily fell onto the floor and turned a murderous glare at the small group of Slytherins only to be greeted with their sinister laughter. She practically flung herself from the ground and started to gather her books. She wouldn't let those pureblooded jerks provoke her into a fight.

"Oh Evans don't leave now," one of them taunted slightly hefting his wand threateningly.

Lily's hand darted for her own wand but a wave of hot sparks left the tip of the other wand and she stopped immediately. She was both angry and frightened. She knew what Slytherins sometimes did to muggle-born wizards and witches.

However at that moment a figure emerged from the bookshelves and started to walk over. Lily was about to yell at them to go find a teacher when she realized it was Sirius Black making his way toward the grouping. She cast him an angry glare as he reached her and he blinked at her. His wand was already out and he gave her a perplexed expression before getting right in front of the Slytherin gang.

"What do you want, traitor?" Katie hissed at him. He smiled at her brandished his wand and said quite simply.

"Accio book."

While accio is a simple summoning spell when you are between the summoner and a giant amount of whatever he is summoning it can become quiet painful. For example if you were the Slytherins with your back to a bookshelf and Sirius right in front of you then the books trying to get to Sirius would have to go through you.

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

Sirius took advantage of the cowering Slytherins to pull Lily under one of the tables in the library books pelting the tabletop trying to get to Sirius.

"Hello," he said to her with perfect calmness.

"Sirius Black what is wrong with you?" Lily all but howled. Sirius blinked again.

"I'm not sure but I have the feeling you're going to tell me."

"How could you attack them like that! You're going to get us in trouble!" she yelled angrily. Sirius looked slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry but James wasn't here," Sirius responded as if that explained everything.

"What does Potter have to do with anything!" Lily demanded frustrated. She tugged her hair in annoyance and absently batted away a book that managed to get under the table.

"He would've saved you but he is practicing Quidditch."

"I don't want to be saved by any of you!" Lily told him quite clearly. Sirius rolled his eyes in frustration.

"This is coming out wrong. Not saved just helped," Sirius tried to convey his meaning to Lily who batted him down again.

"Well I don't want your help either."

"Oh well," Sirius said looking slightly disheartened. "The spell is ending. I'll just be on my way. Sorry for trying to help you."

Lily watched the disheartened Sirius Black climb out from underneath the table and up over a small mountain of books. Angry with Sirius, the Slytherins, and herself she crawled out after him.

"Wait a second, Black, I just..." Lily started out but quickly closed her mouth as Madam Pardosa the librarian waddled through the books stopping in front of the two with fire in her eyes.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" She proclaimed angrily.

Sirius opened his mouth to make a joke about whispering in the library but shut it when Lily tread on his foot.

"We're sorry, Madam," Lily spoke up.

"It's my fault!" Sirius volunteered a mite cheerful considering. "I was looking for a book you see."

"You were looking for a book?" Pardosa sputtered her face rapidly turning red.

"Yes my are you alright perhaps you should sit down I think there is a chair buried under the Biography section," Sirius said looking in that direction with a vaguely curious look.

"You, you little monster!" Madam Pardosa exclaimed leaping up and wringing her hands as if she dearly wished the clamp them around Sirius's neck.

Lily just sighed and smiled weakly at the rather comedic scene of a pretended oblivious Sirius and a furious Madam Pardosa.

Sirius opened his mouth but Pardosa beat him to it. "Detention the both of you every other night until these books are back in order and on their shelves. And you're both banded from the library!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," A voice spoke from the shelves and they all turned to see Dumbledore appear brushing off his robes. "Dear me I was afraid that copy of Nevillus Flinch's Basic Potions would knock me unconscious."

Sirius and Lily both winced. The headmaster was not going to be pleased.

"However I can appreciate how hard it is to find a good book. Surely the pursuit of knowledge can't be punished as such. I am anxious to see two such cunning students progress I wouldn't want to inhibit their quests for knowledge. They must be allowed to return to the library. But of course only at the permission of the Madam."

Madam Pardosa did not look happy but she nodded anyway tight-lipped. "Of course, Headmaster, if you think so."

"Lovely, now you two will of course assist the good Madam in cleaning up this bit of a mess. I must be going but Mr. Black do not give up on your quest to find your good book. And if I might I suggest these," Dumbledore said giving Sirius a wink as he dropped two books in his hands. "And Ms. Evans don't give up on your quest either. What you're looking for is always in the most unlikely place."

Lily started to utter that no she wasn't looking for anything but Dumbledore had already bowed and was sweeping across the books with an uncanny ease. The three of them stood their for a moment before Madam Pardosa glared over at them.

"Be here at 7 o'clock sharp tomorrow night," with that she also exited the room though she lacked Dumbledore's grace.

Lily turned an angry glare at Sirius before marching through the pile of books that didn't dare to trip her. Sirius followed her slipping on books all the way out.

When they were both out of the library Lily turned on Sirius and jabbed him in the chest with a finger.

"Don't do me any more favors, Black," she growled.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help. I know it's hard with them being like that."

"What do you know, Black?" she ground out blinking back tears angrily. "How would you know how it feels to be discriminated against? You and your stupid pureblood family."

"And you haven't discriminated against me because of my 'stupid pureblood family' Evans?" Sirius asked quietly. Lily stopped looking surprised as Sirius looked at her with an almost hurt betrayal in his eyes. "You haven't hated me because of my family name? I'm not deaf, Evans. I hear what you and yours say about me and how I don't belong in Gryffindor. Do you think that being discriminated against because I'm pureblood hurts less than being discriminated against because you're a mudblood?"

For once the name didn't sound like an insult. It was just what they were. And it hurt.

"I'm not really sorry about all this you know. Just don't hold what I do against James. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow night, Evans."

With that Sirius turned and headed up toward the Gryffindor tower. Leaving Lily to ponder over purebloods, mudbloods, squibs, and why it mattered at all.

Sirius flopped down on his bed tiredly not bothering to pull off his robes. The others were still out probably down in the Great Hall. Good. He probably wouldn't even be able to face James. Sirius sighed then shifted onto his back. As he did so something dug into his side. Sitting up he realized it was the two books that Dumbledore had give him.

"Hmm," he said pulling them up and glancing at them. He smirked. "That crazy old wizard," Sirius whispered affectionately. In his hands were two books. The first was titled 'A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration' and the second was 'A History of Wizard Blood.' Smiling broadly Sirius flipped open the Transfiguration one to see a whole section on Animagi. He put it down though and instead picked up the history book opening and it to the introduction.

"Wizards have always held their lineage in the highest regard. Those who are 'pureblooded' or without muggle relatives consider themselves higher than those who have intermarried with muggles. Wizard blood is odd and appears at different times. Wizard blood can be dormant for many years then suddenly appear in a witch or wizard. Unfortunately the wizard world has come to discriminate against witches and wizards born to muggle parents, there are many terms for these type of wizards the most offensive being 'mudblood'. The question at hand is why this all occurred for what reason did the lineage of a wizard become so important? Was it merely foolish pride based upon something so small?"

Sirius stopped reading and looked up at the door across from his bed and thought of the Black and the Potters. As far as he knew James' family was totally wizard but wouldn't have been surprised if he had a few muggle relatives married in. The Blacks would slaughter anyone who dared. He thought of Evans and her one witch or wizard relative who long ago married a muggle and years later Evans was born a witch from muggles. He wondered how the wizard/witch must have felt having muggle children and he wandered how Evan's parents felt having a witch daughter. And he knew that it wasn't anyone's fault but he wished desperately to have someone to blame.

He envied Peter and James and their simple happy families. He wondered if perhaps he could convince Remus to have a philosophical conversation about discrimination with him. He grimaced good-naturedly and wondered how long it would take Remus to stop laughing when Sirius said the words 'philosophical conversation.'

With a considerably lighter heart, Sirius put the matter out of his mind and left for the Great Hall to pick over whatever remained of the food. He didn't forget, however to safely tuck away his two books before leaving.

* * *

A/N: Yes, very odd and hopefully gettingbetter. 

Hopefully Remus can get in the angst a bit later. And James and Peter if I can find a way to make a personality that isn't too sweet or too horrid for the poor little mouse.

Did anyone catch the slight hint about the Animagi? I made it obvious.

Comments, opinons, and corrections are welcome!


End file.
